Mindig az Ön oldalán
by Azara1999
Summary: El internado Pluma de Cervantes, uno de los más prestigiosos de España. Por causas del destino las dos personas destinadas se encontrarán en este lugar, para por fin cumplir la profecía. Mi nombre es María del Rosario León Sáez, pero todos me llaman Charo, tengo 15 años y estoy en cuarto de secundaria en el internado Pluma de Cervantes...
1. Prólogo

¡HOLA!

He decidido volver de entre las sombras para escribir un nuevo fic!

Es el primero que escribo de hetalia, y seguro los personajes me quedarán algo Oc... ¡pero denme una oportunidad por favor!

Me esforzaré todo lo que pueda (º^º)n

Aviso que habrán personajes que no son de hetalia como un ejemplo es nuestra protagonista, esto es un prólogo más o menos(?) asi que he introducido más o menos el escenario donde transcurrirá la historia... por cierto también para algunos capítulos me gustaría añadir a algun de mis lectore/as (si es que consigo) por lo cual cuando necesite esto me pondré en contacto con algunos de vosotros... y también podéis sugerirme parejas, digamos que solo tengo una fija! y pos... también una a nuestra querida protagonista... aviso que tengo a dos personajes nominados para ella pero no me decido, supongo que lo haré por el rumbo que al final vaya tomando la historia.

Por ahora esta en rating T pero puede que para más adelante suba.

Y bueno sin más ya os dejo con el prólogo!

DISCLAIMER: Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hidezaku Himaruya. Los Oc's que aparecen digamos que ya si me pertenecen a mi xD

* * *

><p>El internado Pluma de Cervantes, el cual su nombre es en honor del escritor hispano, Miguel de Cervantes, es uno de los más prestigiosos de España, se encuentra en la localidad de Manlleu (Cataluña). El estilo de la escuela, a diferencia de cómo muchos ignorantes no creen, es actual, muchos de aquellos piensan que es de un estilo románico, pobres de ellos, que al verlo se llevan una desilusión.<p>

A mis doce años escuché por primera vez el nombre del mencionado anteriormente internado, en ese momento no supe que esa simple mención me cambiaria la vida, y he aquí, a mis quince años, estoy estudiando el cuarto curso de secundaria obligatoria en este lugar.

Mi nombre es María del Rosario León Sáez, odio mi nombre, se me asemeja al de una persona de avanzada edad, aunque por suerte todos me llaman Charo, ¿la razón? Charo y Rosario es lo mismo. Tengo 15 años, nací el 5 de mayo de 1999; soy Tauro. Mi aspecto no es que sea muy llamativo, mido 1.62, soy de piel pálida, mi pelo es de un tono marrón oscuro, pero sin llegar al negro, ondulado y llega hasta la mitad de la espalda, aunque eso muy pocas personas lo saben, ya que siempre lo llevo recogido en un moño o cola larga y por último mis ojos también tienen una tonalidad marrón, que porto cubiertos por unas gafas tipo hispter de montura negra.

Respecto a mi personalidad dejo mucho que desear, soy demasiado tímida y cerrada con las personas, la única a la que me he mostrado como soy realmente en este lugar es a mi mejor amiga, Aroa Rojas Nuño, ella es en la persona que más confío y admiro; es una chica hermosa, de piel algo tostada, cabello castaño claro casi llegando al rubio ceniza, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y liso, ojos marrones y de buenos atributos. Es de carácter alegre, algo tímida, pero muy sociable y adorable, además de personalidad fuerte y sobreprotectora siempre que se trate de mí. Es popular entre los chicos, aunque para mala suerte de ellos, ya tiene pareja, no llevan mucho tiempo juntos, pero se notan que se quieren.

- Charo~… Mekaku~ - oigo susurros dulces en mi oído y siento unas leves cosquillas en mi cuello. –Vamos Mekaku que ya es hora…

Oh no… conozco demasiado bien esa voz… espera, ¿eso qué es? Crema helada… LA MADRE QU-

- ¡¿PERO QUE COÑ-…?! ¡AROA! ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES?! JODER, esta helada…

- JAJAJJAJA, te llamé con todo mi amor mekaku, pero no me hacias caso jump – finalizó con un pequeño y tierno mojín – así que usé crema hidratante, JAJAJA, es que mekaku es imposible despertarte.

Bueno, bueno… voy a vestirme antes de que de verdad quiera matarte.

Ignorando la mueca de espanto que mostró tras lo dicho, me dirigí al lavabo para asearme y posteriormente ponerme mi uniforme, que Aroa como siempre, había preparado sobre una mesita que había, para ir lo más rápido posible y no llegar tarde a clases, que conmigo era difícil conseguir a causa de mi sueño pesado.

El uniforme era una camisa blanca, junto a un polo, que según el curso en el que estudiaras cambiaba de color; el mío es de color vainilla. Una corbata roja, falda por encima de las rodillas gris clara; aunque muchas chicas la llevaban por la mitad de los muslos, ese no era mi caso. Una americana azul oscura, calcetas negras y zapatos marrones.

Después de terminar, salimos corriendo como siempre hacia las clases.

Al finalizar la jornada, pudimos por fin, suspirar había sido un día algo duro y cuando nos disponíamos a dar alguna vuelta por los jardines de la escuela, escuché por los altavoces del pasillo.

_La alumna María del Rosario León Sáez, curso 4ºESO Aula A, repito, la alumna María del Rosario León Sáez, curso 4ºESO Aula A, debe presentarse en la oficina del director inmediatamente._

Esa era yo… pero, ¿por qué? Que yo sepa no hice nada malo.

- Mekaku. ¿Qué has hecho ya se puede saber? Que yo sepa hasta ahora no has montado nada, mas bien no, nunca montas nada.

- Que yo sepa nada, pero bueno iré a ver qué pasa, no creo que sea nada grave – le dije para tranquilizarla, dios, ella estaba más nerviosa que yo. – De mientras vete a llamar por teléfono a tu mono~

- A ver es muuuuuuuuy mono, pero no es un MONO – me contestó con algo de enfado, aunque ya sabía yo que era en broma.

Me dirigía por los pasillos hacia mi destino, cuando llegué, con los nervios en punta, di dos ligeros golpes a la puerta, después de escuchar que me cedían acceso entré, con la cabeza gacha y sin saber que decir, atemorizada, era la primera vez que entraba en este despacho.

- Buenas tardes, María del Rosario, em… ¿cómo te llaman? Bueno, es decir, tu nombre es algo largo. – Me habló con un tono amistoso, supongo que quería tranquilizarme.

- E-Em… b-bue-eno, Charo esta b-bien, q-quiero decir… todos me llaman así… - dije en un todo muy bajito, ai madre, estaba más nerviosa…

- ¡Bien! Charo, ahora pasemos a temas más serios, como por ejemplo, la razón por la cual fuiste llamada…

* * *

><p>Bueno ya finalizó, ya ahora aclarare algo xD<p>

Mekaku: es una palabra cariñosa de ellas, que sería un TE AMO, aunque claro no de pareja xD,también lo utilizan para llamarse y todo eso, ya más adelante se verá el porque se dicen asi.

Nuestros queridos personajes de hetalia aparecerán en el próximo capitulo.

Bueno eso es todo, si tenéis alguna duda escribirla en los comentarios, espero que os haya gustado y.. ¡acepto criticas constructivas! ya se que las necesito, y... que tengan un buen día!


	2. Chapter 1

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo y ya tengo el capitulo 1 chicos!

La verdad estoy algo triste porque solo recibí un comentario lo que me hace pensar que no os gustó, pero no me desilusioné ya que me dejasteis un buen número de visitas y solo fue el prólogo, pero espero que ya si tenga más.

Bueno sin más aquí os dejo con el primer capitulo!

DISCLAIMER: Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hidezaku Himaruya. Los Oc's que aparecen digamos que ya si me pertenecen a mi xD

* * *

><p>- ¡Bien! Charo, ahora pasemos a temas más serios, como por ejemplo, la razón por la cual fuiste llamada, por cierto sería bueno si me miraras a los ojos, ¿sabes un secreto? No muerdo. – Y ahí estaba el director con un tono paternal y amable pero a la vez ligeramente severo.<p>

Levante y dirigí mi mirada hacía él, era la primera vez que podía apreciar sus rasgos, tez algo bronceada, ojos marrones y el pelo negro y bien puesto en su sitio gracias a la gomina, debía tener entre los 40, sin duda un hombre atractivo, aunque eso no signifique que me atraiga, ya solo me faltaría eso… ai madre, ¡¿pero qué mierdas estoy pensando ahora?!

- Ya veo que me miras, eso está mucho mejor, pues verás Charo quería proponerte algo, escúchame con atención y cuando termine me dices las dudas que tengas, si es que tienes claro. Verás, nuestro internado no solo es de los mejores en cuanto enseñanza, pero también lo es en cuanto disciplina, nunca hemos tenido ningún problema con usted, salvo nuestra preocupación en la que no socializa como debería ser, por esta razón pensamos que eres la indicada. Tendremos a unos nuevos estudiantes y nos gustaría tenerla a usted de guía. Sencillo, ¿no crees?

- Em.. bueno.. no es que quiera negarme señor director, pero no creo que yo sea la más indicada… no sé cómo hablar con ellos, ni siquiera sé que debería decirles – le dije con miedo, la voz trémula y baja, era tan tímida cuando hablaba con alguien que no fuese Aroa, quería morirme.

- Ahí está la cosa Charo, queremos ayudarte en el problema, son estudiantes extranjeros, de otros países, es una oportunidad que no debes desperdiciar, y antes de que me digas la excusa de que tus notas en ingles están por los suelos, déjeme añadir que hablan el castellano perfectamente. Entonces yo no le veo ningún inconveniente, ¿usted?

- No señor… - dije suspirando y dándome por vencida. – Lo haré, espero poder hacerlo.

- ¡Claro que podrás! Vamos chica se más optimista que eres joven, - me dijo en un tono alegre, parecía feliz de su logro, tanto que de mí salió una pequeña sonrisa, - bien pues el sábado a las 12 p.m. estarán en la puerta principal, tendrás que estar allí unos diez minutos antes, ya sabe la puntualidad ante todo. Y no te preocupes yo se que podrás. Ahora si me disculpa tengo mucho papeleo – señaló una montaña de papeles – y usted debe ir a descansar, cuídese.

- Gracias, e igualmente señor.

Salí del despacho a paso ligero quería salir lo antes posible de aquel lugar, joder no podía ser pero cómo mierda he podido meterme en algo así, va venga que se perfectamente que soy idiota, joder pude haberme negado, pero no, voy yo y acepto, si hubiese premio nobel a la estupidez seguro que me lo quedaba yo.

Fui tan rápido hacía mi habitación que cuando menos me lo esperé ya estaba frente a la puerta, la abrí, y sonreí inconscientemente, ahí estaba ella, con esa sonrisa de enamorada y ojos brillantes llenos de emoción, se veía tan feliz, me alegro tanto por ella, se lo merece.

Me tumbó en mi cama, a su lado mientras me pongo a leer ''Cinquanta ombres més fosques'' , aunque también escuchaba levemente su conversación, tampoco es que a ella le moleste, igual después me cuenta.

Oh vaya y ahí van de nuevo, parece que me va a tocar encubrirla de nuevo esta noche, aunque ahora que lo pienso es normal, después de todo es viernes… es viernes… entonces mañana es… sábado… sábado…

- ¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA! ¡JODER! ¡SERÁ MAL PAR-

- ¡MEKAKU! Lo siento Monegro luego hablamos parece que le pasa algo a la Charo… eh.. si jajja… esta noche nos vemos…. T'estimo – cortó la llamada – ¿se puede saber que has leído para que te pongas ya así mekaku? – me dijo divertida.

- A mí no me hace ni puta gracia joder, no sabes lo que tengo que hacer.

- Ai es verdad, ¿qué quería el director?

- Pues resulta que vienen estudiantes nuevos extranjeros, y como no puedo ser más antisocial pues me ha asignado enseñarles el internado, para ver si me hago amiga de ellos…

- Extranjeros eh… mekaku~~

- Oh no ni se te ocurra que te conozco, no voy a ligarme a ninguno, porque escucha de una vez NO QUIERO NINGUNA RELACIÓN.

- ¡¿EH?! – me dijo espantada- Eso significa que tampoco me quieres a mí, eres tan mala – me dijo mientras fingía lágrimas de cocodrilo.

- Oh vamos, sabes que lo nuestro es más que una relación~ mekaku~ - le dije pícaramente.

- Mekaku cásate conmigo – me dijo seriamente mientras me cogía las manos.

- Por supuesto mekaku~

- Oh, mekaku~

- ¡JAJAJAJA! – reímos las dos al mismo tiempo, enserio cuando nos poníamos a coquetear entre nosotras no teníamos remedio.

- Bueno ahora al tema, que lo que pasa es que llegan mañana y yo ni me había dado cuenta, no sé qué hacer joder, es que me da muchísima vergüenza puff.

- Solo se tu misma mekaku, eres mi mejor amiga, a mí me caes genial a ellos también, solo se natural.

- Muy graciosa, pero no es tan fácil, solo contigo puedo ser yo misma.

- Decidido mekaku esta noche me quedo contigo – me dijo decidida.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! Ni hablar. Tú vas a ir a ver a tu novio, ¿entendido?

- Mira puedo ir a verlo mañana, después de todo el fin de semana nos dejan salir, tu hoy me necesitas, estaré contigo toda la noche y no hay más que discutir.

Suspiré. Puff cuando se pone así es imposible. Y así fue estuvimos hasta las 11 p.m. hablando pues tenía que madrugar para el día siguiente.

Me desperté con un susto de muerte, la madre que la pa… ¿A QUIÉN SE LE OCURRE DESPERTAR A ALGUIEN GRITANDO COMO SI LA VIDA LE FUERA EN ELLO? A si a Aroa.

- Se puede saber qué COÑO TE PASA – le dije con una mirada asesina.

- Pues que me va a pasar, que ya son las 10 y te tienes que duchar y todo, así que levanta ya, que todavía y llegarás tarde.

Oh mierda los nuevos estudiantes, no lo recordaba. Con la velocidad de la luz me dirigí hacia el lavabo y me duché lo más rápido que pude, cuando salí de la ducha vi que tenía ropa preparada donde siempre, espero que haya escogido algo cómodo, que conociéndola habrá cogido la ropa menos formal que tenga, siempre es igual, mire la ropa y bufé, yo no hubiera escogido eso pero bueno hoy lo dejaré en sus manos.

Me vestí con un polo algo largo blanco, con unos detalles por la zona del pecho, que eran los símbolos de la nieve en color negro, unos pantalones pegados, marrones claros con algunas rayas algo más oscuras que casi no se notaban, y unos botines negros.

Me sequé el pelo lo más rápido que pude y lo recogí en un moño, como normalmente. Por último cogí el pañuelo negro que estaba sobre la mesita, y lo rodeé por mi cuello, me perfumé y listo. Miré la hora 11:15 a.m. perfecto, aun me daba tiempo a desayunar.

Recogí y limpié el lavabo mientras escuché como se cerraba la puerta de nuestro cuarto, bien seguro que era Aroa con nuestro desayuno.

- Mekakuuu~, traje el desayuno, vamos que si no llegarás tarde, ¡Oh! Mekaku pero que bien te queda esa ropa – dijo con satisfacción mientras me miraba, - pero te quedaría mucho mejor si te quitaras ese moño y dejaras tu hermoso pelo suelto.

- No me gusta mi pelo.

- Lo sé, pero es molt macu.

- Vamos déjalo y dame mi comida, me muero de hambre.

- Charo tu siempre tienes hambre.

Comí todo lo rápido que pude y llegué a la entrada. Miré mi hora 11;50 a.m. uff menos mal justo a tiempo. Apoyé mi espalda a la pared mientras recobraba el aliento, y me abracé para así tener algo más de calor, el frío invernal me estaba matando.

A lo lejos pude ver como bastantes personas se iban acercando a mí. Oh no… ya habían llegado. Justo cuando se posicionaron delante de mí me permití el lujo, de ver cuántos eran. Díez chicos y una chica… ¡¿TANTOS?! Ai madre voy a morir…

- Buenas tardes señorita, ¿sabe usted dónde podemos encontrar a la señorita Mª del Rosario? – ¿tardes? Ah sí ya eran las doce, me dijo un chico que tendría como unos 23 años, como mucho, rubio, ojos verdes y… ¿con acento británico?

- Em… bueno la verdad es que ella soy yo, y esto… estoy aquí para mostraros el edificio… - mi timidez al ataque, oh sí, estoy quedando como estúpida.

- ¡Genial! Vaya Charo eres monísima, sabes me gusta tu peinado es tan español, me gustan las mujeres con moño, me recuerdan a cuando se visten de gitanas y bailan sevillanas o flamenco, ¿sabes? Me encantan las sevillanas y el flamenco. – Me dijo un chico con un acento algo andaluz, pero a la vez suave, es decir no tan vasto, moreno de ojos verdes, oh era guapísimo.

- ¿Charo? – pregunté.

- Ah, sí bueno, es que las Rosarios son Charos, ¿verdad?

- Bueno sí, aunque no a todas las llaman así, aunque conmigo si acertaste, todos me llaman Charo – dije con algo menos de timidez, ese chico me daba confianza y no sé por qué, - bueno me presentare apropiadamente, podéis llamarme Charo, me sentiré em… más cómoda de esa manera… em… seré, bueno… vuestra guía y espero que seamos amigos – dije un tanto nerviosa.

- Mon amour, no te preocupes nosotros te cuidaremos preciosa, yo soy Francis – me dijo u atractivo rubio de pelo algo largo, ojos azules y aire coqueto mientras me guiñada un ojo, no sé por qué pero me cae bien.

- Mi nombre es Arthur, es un placer conocerte Charo – dijo el rubio de ojos esmeraldas que me habló hace un rato, jeh, todo un caballero británico.

- ¡YO SOY EL AWESOME GILBERT! ¡Y ÉL ES GILBIRT! Somos los mejores Kesesese~ - decía y reía señalando a un pollito en su hombro, este tío está loco.

- Yo soy Elizabeth y si alguna vez tienes algún problema con el imbécil de aquí – dijo mientras señalaba a Gilbert – avísame yo me encargo – siguió mientras sacaba una sartén de dios sabe dónde.

- Yo soy Lovino, – me dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, oh dios ¿todos los italianos son así? Porque no me importaría soportarlo de vez en cuando - y el idiota que está a mi lado es el mio fratello, Feliciano, el bastardo de allí que antes habló de tu peinado, es Antonio, y el rubio aquel es el macho patatas ni caso, se llama Ludwig, pero puedes llamarle macho patatas le sienta mucho mejor a ese cazzo.

- Ve~

- Jo Lovi que cruel eres~

- Mi nombre es Lovino, maldizione.

- ¡I am Hero! – gritó de repente un rubio guapísimo, ai madre es tan… - Yo soy Alfred y soy un héroe, así que si necesitas ayuda llámame, am y él es mi hermano Mathew.

- Yo soy Kiku y es un placer el conocerle Charo-san – me dijo un japonés, wau siempre quise conocer a un japonés, es como un sueño.

Después de las presentaciones, les dije de ir a comer a alguna parte, y al final nos decidimos por un pequeño restaurant en Vic, por cortesía del señor director, más tarde les enseñe unas cuantas calles que se encontraban alrededor del internado, y por último, el internado. Fue una tarde de locos, nunca creí que conocería a gente así, fue un día bastante animado, e incluso con mi carácter, que solo soy capaz de reírme y ser animada con Aroa, pude reír unas cuantas veces.

Al final Elizabeth compartirá habitación con Aroa y conmigo puesto que las habitaciones son de tres, y ya éramos las únicas que solo estábamos dos, era lo normal que a Elizabeth le tocará con nosotras.

Al entrar vi una nota de Aroa, al parecer ya se había ido, pero la semana que viene no me libro de conocer a sus amigos… esta Aroa… nunca cambia, y supongo que es por eso que la quiero tanto.

El domingo fue algo tranquilo mi madre vino a llevarme con ella, y lo pasamos juntas, junto a su marido, cuando volví por la noche Aroa y Elizabeth ya estaban dormidas, seguro que no hubieron problemas con ellas dos, sonreí, puede que el director tuviera razón y esta sea una oportunidad para hacer nuevos amigos, aunque no se, dudo que una persona como yo les llegue a simpatizar, con esto pensamientos me dirigí a la cama y me dejé llevar por los brazos de mórfeo.

* * *

><p>Y aquí termina el capitulo, espero que os haya gustado y por favor comentad! Eso me dará ánimos para continuar, pues si veo que no tiene éxito la dejare...<p>

Por cierto id votando las parejas~~

No vemos, bye~


End file.
